Free to fall
by nougatfresser
Summary: Emily noticed that there is something wrong with JJ. Will JJ open up to Emily and let her help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just had an idea for a new Criminal Minds story and thought I might share it with you. **

**Sorry for my English, as you may know(or read) I am German and English isn't my Native language. I am still looking for a Beta-reader. If you are interested, please message me! Or if you find some major mistakes, message me also. I will gladly take critics. :)**

**Enjoy reading. **

**(The story title came to my mind while listening to "Free to fall" from Elin Ruth Svensson. Totally check her out! :D)**

"Hey guys, I'm home." JJ called as she walked into her house. She put her keys on the little table next to the door and placed her go-bag under it.  
"Guys?" she called again, getting no responds.  
JJ walked towards the living room, only to see that it was empty. "Anybody home?" she tried again. As the blonde walked upstairs, she heard her sons giggle coming out of his room. Leaning against the door frame, JJ found herself smiling while watching Henry playing with Charlotte, who was a senior in High School that lived across the street and occasionally watched Henry when both JJ and Will had to work.  
"Hey you two."  
"Mommy, you home!" Henry screamed and smiled widely. JJ kneeled down to hug her son tightly as he run towards her.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you? You've been good while mommy was gone?"  
"Yes!" The boy grinned widely. JJ looked a little skeptical over to Charlotte. "For the time I was here, yes, he was a good boy."  
"I told you, mommy!" JJ smiled and sat down on her son's bed.  
"How long have you been here?" She asked Charlotte.  
"Will called me about two hours ago. He got a case. Hasn't he called you?"  
"No, but thanks for staying."  
"No problem. You know, I love spending time with Henry. He is such a cutie."  
JJ smiled as a respond and got up from the bed. "Are you guys hungry? I am starving."  
"Yeaaa. I want pizzaaa!" Henry jumped around his mother.  
"Alright, Pizza it's then."  
"I should go home, now that you are here." Charlotte, who was sitting on the floor, now got up and walked towards JJ.  
"You can stay and eat with us. Charly, you know I don't mind." Placing a hand on the seventeen year olds shoulder, they walked out of Henrys bedroom down to the kitchen.  
"Mommy, we watch a movie?"  
"Sure. You two go and pick one, I will order the food."  
Henry took Charlottes hand and almost dragged her into the living room.

A few minutes later, after JJ called the delivery service to order Pizza, she looked quickly into the living room to check on Henry and Charlotte, before heading upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable.  
The blonde grabbed her sweatpants and took off her pants as she heard the doorbell ringing.  
"I got it." Charlotte yelled from downstairs. "JJ? It's Emily."  
"I'm coming." She yelled down, standing in her bedroom with on leg already in her sweatpants. The Agent hurried to get also her other leg into the pants but somehow managed to tangle up and she lost balance. As JJ was falling, she tried to get hold of something but it was too late. The blonde was lying on her bedroom floor, a broken vase next to her.  
Down at the door, Emily and Charlotte heard the crush and exchanged questioning glances.  
"Everything okay up there?" Emily asked laughing.  
"Yeah. Everything is perfectly fine." JJ said, walking, now fully dressed, down the stairs to meet her co-worker and friend.  
"You sure about that?" The black haired Agent pointed at JJ's hand. As she looked down to it, she could see a little cut under her thumb of the right hand.  
"Yes, I just broke a vase."  
"Do I want to know how?" Emily couldn't help but smile.  
JJ looked warningly at her friend. "So Emily, what are you doing here?" Prentiss rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"You are such a bad topic changer." Emily held something in her hand. "You accidently put your purse into my bag."  
JJ smiled and taking it thankfully.  
"Me? No, never! You probably tried to steal it but then got a bad conscience and decided to bring it back to me before you get nightmares or something." She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Emily threw her arms up in the air.  
"You got me Jareau! But you are wrong with one part of your story. I only stole your purse so I would have a reason to come here tonight and see you." She widely grinned at her friend's reaction.  
"You are crazy!"  
"Look who is talking!"  
The two agents were silent for a minute and just looked into each other's eyes.  
JJ knew, it was just a joke but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something true in it.  
The blonde was torn from her thoughts as the delivery guy came up behind Emily.  
"I totally forgot about the Pizza. Thanks for bringing by my purse, otherwise this would be a little awkward." JJ said to Emily, as she gave the guy the money and took the Pizza box.  
"You want to eat with us? It's probably enough for everybody."  
Before Emily could respond, a little blonde figure came running towards her.  
"Why you still here?" Henry asked, looking up to Emily.  
"Henry!" JJ said aghast.  
„What? Close door. It's cold!" Henry looked to his mother, seeing the Pizza in her hand. "Piiizzaaaa." He yelled. "Emily you come eat with us? Movie already started." Emily looked over to JJ who just shook her head.  
"Your son, Jareau. First he wants to get rid of me and now he can't wait to watch a movie with me."  
"I don't think he tried to get rid of you. He just didn't understand why you still staying in FRONT of my house and not inside! Neither do I."  
"Nobody invited me inside yet." Emily looked over to her friend, pouting. JJ shook her head and stepped a little aside, so that the other Agent could come inside.

After the movie was over, Charlotte said goodbye to everybody and went home. Emily, who brought the dishes into the kitchen, could hear Henry screaming. Wondering what that was about, she made her way up to the living room again, seeing the little boy running in circles away from his mother.  
"Noooo!" he screamed again, hiding behind Emily.  
"What's going on?" she asked, noticing JJ's slightly annoyed expression.  
"He doesn't want to go to bed, nor does he like the idea of getting all the pizza sauce off of his face."  
Emily turned around to kneel down in front of Henry.  
"Listen Henry, you need to do what you mommy says, okay?"  
"But I don't want to sleep. Me not tired."  
"Okay, what if we start cleaning you up first?" The little boy shook his head.  
"I don't like soap in my eyes. It hurts" Emily looked a little confused at the little boy standing in front of her.  
"Why would you get soap into your eyes?"  
"Because of cleaning my face."  
"He never stands still and opens his eyes while I clean him up. Last time, the soap accidently got into his eyes." JJ explained, still standing behind Emily, who now nodded in understanding.  
"If you stand still and keep your eyes closed, I will promise you, that the soap doesn't hurt your eyes." The blonde boy nodded. "Let's give it a try, okay?" Emily got up and stroked Henry over his sandy colored hair.  
"Okay, but you do it!"  
"Alright. Let's go." She took his little hand in hers and they made their way up to the bathroom, facing JJ, who murmured a 'thank you'.

"See, it wasn't too bad, was it?" Emily asked Henry after cleaning his face.  
"No."  
"And remember, next time your mommy does it, just keep your eyes closed and nothing will happen."  
"Okay. I will." The little boy replied shyly. "Can we play now?"  
"I don' think we can. It's already late and you should go to sleep."  
"Please?" Seeing the pouting boy, Emily couldn't help but think of how alike JJ and her son really are. She could see little JJ, full of stubbornness and the way of making somebody feel bad or regret their decision just in looking at that person with her big blue eyes.  
Just in that moment, JJ walked into the room, seeing Henrys face, she started laughing.  
"What's he trying to get from you?" She asked her friend.  
"He wants to play but I told him that it's time for bed."  
"That's right. But if you go to sleep now, we have the whole day tomorrow to play, go to the park, or whatever you like, okay?"  
Looking at her smiling son, she picked him up, carrying him into his bedroom.  
"Emily too?" he asked, while crawling under his blankets.  
"It's been a while since I last played on a jungle gym, but how could I say no to you?"  
"Exactly!" Henry grinned widely.  
Both women looked shocked at Henry. "How old is your son again?"  
JJ started laughing. "He just knows what he wants and how to get it, I guess."  
"Just like his mother." Emily looked over to JJ, only to get slapped on her upper arm.  
Watching the two women, Henry started giggling.  
"Okay, now you have to sleep little man." JJ leant down to kiss her son.  
"Night mommy, night Emily."  
"Good night Henry. I see you tomorrow at the park."  
The blonde boy nodded excited and pulled his teddy bear closer.  
JJ turned off the lights and stepped outside of the room where Emily was already standing.  
"Thanks for helping me getting Henry all cleaned up and you don't have to come with us to the park tomorrow if you don't want to."  
"Hey, it's no problem and of course I am coming with you. I promised it Henry and how could I break his heart with not showing up?"  
"Break his heart, huh? He probably forgot about you as soon as he sees the playground."  
Emily looked at JJ with big eyes. "I'm wounded, Jennifer. How could you do this to me?"  
The blonde started laughing. "Come on silly, let's open up a bottle of wine?"  
"Well, of course! Why are we still standing here?"

**What do you think so far? Any suggestions? **

**Should I continue with the story? I am really not sure.**

**I would be happy to hear from YOU! So just leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 10 pm and Emily was still sitting on JJ's couch, talking with her about the latest case they had while emptying the wine bottle.  
"I am so happy that we got the next 2 days off. Hopefully there won't be a new case." The blonde sighed, pouring a little more wine into her glass.  
"Well, you just don't answer the phone. Problem solved."  
"If that would be so simple." JJ looked at Emily, a tired smile spread across her lips.  
"I know. But for now, don't think about the next case. You are home, with you son and husband." Emily placed her hand on the Blonde's and squeezed it a little. "Where by the way is your husband?"  
"Charlotte said he called about 2 hours before I got back home that he had to go to work."  
"Will hasn't called you?" Emily asked in surprise. Normally Will would call first JJ to hear when she would be home, if they need a sitter, and if so, who they would call.  
"No, I don't even know what came up. He probably got a new case."  
"But everything is okay between you two, right?" The older woman asked concerned.  
JJ was looking down at her glass and gently tosses her wine.  
"Yeah, I guess so. He probably was in a hurry and forgot about it. No big deal." Looking into Emilys eyes, JJ knew she didn't bought it.  
"Well, okay. If you want to talk to be me about something, you know you can, right JJ?"  
The blonde nodded. "I know." She decided to drop that topic, not knowing fully by herself what was going on between Will and her. "So Emily, tell me, any interesting guys came along your way lately?" Laughing at her friend for changing the topic again, she decided to leave it by the fact that JJ would talk to her whenever she is ready to talk. "Ah you know, other than the cute little black ball of fur, nothing's going on." Referring to Sergio, her cat, Emilys eyes lightened up.  
"He really has stolen your heart, has he? Sergio is a really hard competition for every other man."  
Before Emily could reply anything, JJ's phone began to ring. Seeing the Caller-ID, the blonde stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Will?"  
"No JJ, it's me, Mark." A little in shock that Mark, Will's co-worker would call her that late, she immediately thought about the worst case scenarios.  
"Is Will alright?"  
"Yes, sorry, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that Will passed out on my couch."  
"Oh, okay. What is he doing at your place? I was told he had to work?"  
"We did get a new case but after we hadn't had any leads, the chief called it a night and Will came with me to drink a few beers. I told him to call you, so you wouldn't worry, he said he did. I am sorry JJ." The blonde Agent sighed.  
"It's not your fault, Mark. Thanks for letting me know though."  
"Anytime. Bye."  
"Bye." With that, JJ hung up and stood for a few minutes in the dark kitchen, trying to adjust her anger and disappointment before going back into the living room, where Emily was sitting. Knowing, at that point, Emily could read her like an open book. But before JJ could think of anything else, she heard a small voice from behind.  
"Mommy?" She turned around to face her son, standing with his stuffed animal in front of her.  
"Hey sweetie. Why aren't you sleeping?" He stretched out his tiny arms, so that JJ could take him up.  
"Bad dream." He simply answered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. JJ kissed the top of his head.  
"Aw sweetheart." The blonde walked with Henry on her arms into the living room, sitting down next to Emily again, who was looking questioning at the younger woman and the little boy in her arms.  
"Henry had a nightmare." JJ explained to her friend, who just nodded as a respond.  
"You want to tell me what your dream was about?" Henry shook his head, curled up into JJ's lap and hold onto her even tighter.  
"But it might help. Every time I have a bad dream, I know that I can talk to your mommy and then I feel muuuch better." Emily tried to convince Henry to talk about it, grabbing the blanket that was behind her and placed it over Henry. JJ who helped getting the blanket into place, smiled thankfully at her friend.  
"Really?" The boy looked up at Emily, when she nodded Henry looked into his mother's eyes, seeing if Emily was telling the truth.  
"That's right, Henry. Whatever it is, you can talk with me about it."  
"There was a huuuge dinosaur who tried to eat me but nobody came to help me."  
"You know, if there would be a dinosaur, I would come and save you."  
"But you didn't know. You were fighting with daddy. Nobody helped me."  
Henry buried his head into JJ's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
The blonde put her head on Henrys and looked in the opposite direction of Emily. Not wanting her to see tears coming up her eyes. The older woman got up from the couch and walked past JJ into the kitchen. As she did so, Emily placed one hand on JJ's shoulder and squeezed it a little to let her friend know, that she was just in the next room if she needed help.  
"Daddy and I are not fighting. Don't you worry, sweetie. And both of us will always be there for you."  
"But you are away so often." Henry sobbed into JJ's chest. It broke her heart. She knew that it was hard for Henry not seeing her as often as they did while she was working at the Pentagon, but JJ loves her job and thinks it's the right thing to do. Here she can actually help people. Working at the Pentagon made her feel useless.  
"Listen Henry, I love you so much but when I am away, fighting the bad guys, daddy is still here to protect you, and Charlotte is coming to play with you. And only because daddy and I had an argument, that doesn't mean we don't love you anymore and wouldn't do anything to protect you, okay?" Her son nodded. "I love you too, mommy." He said, wiping the tears from his cheek. JJ kissed her son's tears away which made him laugh. "Don't mommy. Tickles."  
Hearing the laughter from the living room, Emily decided to check on them.  
"Everything okay again?" she popped her head through the door.  
"Yes, we eliminated all worries, right?"  
"Yea, but can I still stay up with you? I don't think I can sleep now."  
"For a little while, yes."  
"Thank you, mommy." A little smile spread across his lips before he cuddled tighter against his mother.  
The whole situation was so heartwarming, as Emily thought. JJ looked so precious with Henry. Finally she had that spark back in her eyes, which seemed lost during some of their cases, or even was non-existing before, when they talked about Will.  
"What are you thinking?" Emily got torn out of her thoughts.  
"Nothing really. Only that it's late and I probably should go home, so you two have a little time alone."  
"No." Both JJ and Henry said at the same time. Emily looked surprised at the two blonde's and started laughing.  
"I mean, you don't bother us, you know? Besides, you drank a little bit and shouldn't be driving." JJ tried to explain.  
"Yes, and you promised we would play tomorrow!" Looking at the pouting Henry, Emily had a hard time not to burst out in laughter.  
"Okay, first of all, you two only get a limited time to spend alone, so yes, I feel like stealing that precious time from you. Secondly, like you said, I drank a _little_ bit. I still should be able to drive my car. And last but not least." Emily now faced Henry. "I still come and play with you tomorrow. Don't worry. It doesn't matter if I come from home or spend the night here, we will still be able play, Henry." At the moment Emily said it, she already regretted it.  
JJ started laughing at the expression of Emilys face and the fact that she knew what would come.  
"See, it doesn't make a difference. Stay here, please!" Henry moved from JJ's to Emily's lap. "Pleease, I will make you breakfast tomorrow."  
The two women started laughing.  
"Aw, such a gentleman. You sure know how to win a woman's heart, don't you?" Henry sat on her lap, a big grin on his face. "That means you're staying?" He asked hopefully.  
"JJ, help!" Emily looked desperate over to the younger Agent.  
"Your own fault Prentiss. I won't help you to get out of this." Aware, that JJ seemed to be thankful for the fact that Henry urged her to stay, Emily gave in.  
"Alright. I guess, I don't have a choice then?"  
"Yeaa." Henry yelled in excitement and hugged her tightly.  
"But I have to say that I am a little tired."  
"Me too." JJ agreed. "Let's get you some bedding," the blonde turned to her son, "and take you back to bed."  
As the two women took Henry to bed, the second time this day, they walked into JJ's bedroom to get a blanket and pillow for Emily.  
"So what's the real reason you want me to stay?" Emily asked, looking questioning to her friend.  
"The real reason? I told you, I didn't like the idea of you driving. You drank a little and like you said, you are tired."  
"Right, you can try to convince yourself but I don't believe you. Again, what's the real reason?" Emily took JJ's face into her hands and forced the blonde to look at her.  
"JJ, what's really going on?"  
"Nothing. Nothing is going on. That's the problem. I don't know what the heck his problem is!" JJ sat down on her bed, resting her head in her hands. "I guess, I don't want to be alone. It's sounds crazy and I am sorry. You can go home. It was mean to use Henry against you." Emily sat down next to JJ, pulling her into a hug.  
"No, it's okay. I told you, if you need to talk, if you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me, alright?" JJ nodded and leant her head against Emilys shoulder. Both women went silent for a few minutes until Emily noticed the broken vase on the floor.  
"So, what happened earlier?" she asked and pointed at the broken pieces.  
"I was changing my pants and when you came I tried to hurry and somehow managed to tangle up and fall." Emily chuckled.  
"We probably should clean it before somebody gets hurt."  
With these words, Emily got up to collect all the broken pieces from the floor. Meanwhile JJ stood in front of her dresser, searching for sweatpants and a T-Shirt Emily could use for the night.  
After they were done, Emily stood in the door to the floor.  
"Thanks Emily."  
"Anytime. And you know, we are not done yet, right? We will talk about this tomorrow."  
JJ nodded. "I know. Thanks anyway. Night."  
"Good night, JJ."

* * *

**I hope you liked the 2nd Chapter as well. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was floating through the curtains of the living room. Emily slowly opened her eyes, scanning a little confused the room she was in until she remembered that she was at JJ's. After a few minutes of lying there in silence, replaying the events of last night in her head, Emily decided to get up, heading to the bathroom to change into her clothes. On her way up, the older Agent almost ran over Henry, who was coming out of his room.  
"Good morning buddy, why are you already awake?"  
Looking sad at Emily, she decided to kneel down in front of him. "What's up?"  
"You supposed to sleep." He said, looking at Emily with his big blue eyes. "I promised to make you breakfast."  
Emily began to smile and took Henrys hand. "You still can make me breakfast even if I am awake. I'll help."  
"No. I promised to make YOU breakfast. You can't help."  
"But you can't do it all by yourself either." Emily looked into Henrys eyes, seeing he was thinking really hard what to do.  
"I was going to wake up mommy to help me."  
"I have a better idea. We let your mommy sleep a little longer and since I am already awake, both of us are making the breakfast."  
"But-" before Henry could say anything else, Emily interrupt him. "You can do breakfast for me another time, okay?"  
"Okay. You're not mad?" He asked shyly.  
"Of course I am not. And your mommy is going to be so happy and proud of you if we make breakfast for her."  
Henry nodded happily and hugged Emily.  
"Can we make pancakes? It's mommy's favorite."  
"Sure we can. Let's get started." Emily picked the little boy up and walked own to the kitchen.

JJ was lying in her bed, wide awake. She was able to hear every word that was spoken outside in the hallway and smiled to herself. Emily was carrying so much. JJ was so thankful to have a friend like her. Plus she gets along with Henry really well too. She always did but yesterday showed JJ how much Henry really loved Emily. And Emily seemed to love him too. Never has she seen her friend that open before.  
Turning a little around, JJ was now lying on her side, facing the empty spot next to her. She was wondering what was going on with Will. Was he coming home in the morning? Will he go straight to work? JJ didn't know. She grabbed her phone from the little table that was next to the bed and decided to message Will, asking if he would come home before heading into work. Normally he wouldn't work on a Saturday but after Mark called yesterday and told her that they have new case, she wasn't sure.  
A soft knock on the door made the blonde turn around to face the door that opened slowly.  
"Mommy, you awake!" She saw Henry climbing up the bed, kissed, and hugged her tightly.  
"Hey, good morning sweetheart." JJ sat up and stroked over Henrys hair while he made himself comfortable next to her. She saw Emily leaning against the doorframe with two coffee mugs in her hands.  
"Hey, good morning." JJ said, smiling at her friend.  
"Morning. You slept good?" Emily asked, looking a little concerned over to the blonde, handing her one mug.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you? I mean, you were the one sleeping on my couch." JJ asked, inhaling the smell of fresh coffee.  
"Yea, but I don't look like I haven't slept the whole night."  
Before JJ could answer anything, Henry looked up at her.  
"Mommy, Emily and I made breakfast. Only for you!"  
"Oh really? Thank you! You wanna go eat now? I want to see what super delicious you made me!" The boy nodded and jumped out of the bed, running downstairs.  
JJ was looking skeptical over to Emily.  
"You can cook?"  
Emily placed her hand on her chest. "You hurt me Jennifer."  
The blonde chuckled and walked down the stairs, next to Emily.  
"I guess you cannot do that many mistakes making pancakes." The black haired looked over to her friend. "How do you even kn-" Looking into JJ's big grin, the older woman knew that she heard the conversation between her and Henry earlier. "Well, but you are wrong. There are many things that can go wrong."  
"Oh yeah?" JJ asked, getting a nod from her friend as respond which made her laugh.  
Hearing her phone ringing, JJ hurried back into the bedroom. Answering it without seeing it who it was, she was surprised to hear Will's voice.  
"Where have you been?" She asked, still in a calm voice.  
"Work and Mark."  
"Well, I know. After Mark called me."  
"Why are you asking me then?"  
"Because Mark was the one you called me. You didn't even seem to bother at all."  
Hearing only a grumble from the other end, JJ decided to drop it, for now.  
"Are you still at Mark's?" She tried to calm down.  
"No, work." The blonde rolled her eyes.  
"Are you coming home tonight?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Well, when_ do_ you know?"  
"JJ, I don't know and now I have to go back to work." Will sounded very annoyed during the whole conversation, which JJ noticed.  
"_You_ were the one how called _me_!" Losing it and practically yelling it into the phone.  
"_You_ were to one whom texted me."  
"Oh yea, sorry for my concern. Won't happen again!" With that she hung up on him, throwing her phone onto the bed.

"Where is mommy?" Henry asked impatiently.  
"She got a phone call." Hoping it wasn't a new case, she was pouring orange juice into Henrys glass.  
"Can we start eating? I'm hungry."  
Not knowing how long JJ would be gone, Emily placed a pancake on Henrys plate and handed him a fork.  
"Thanks. You don't want to eat?"  
"No, it's fine. I'm waiting for your mom."  
"Then I am waiting too." Henry lied his fork back down and looked over to the door to see when his mother was coming. Emily heard JJ's raised voice while Henry was talking and assumed it wasn't a new case that came up, it was Will who was calling.  
"You start eating. You don't want to eat cold pancakes, do you? Besides, you already put syrup on top of it. If you wait any longer, the whole pancake will be all soggy."  
Henry took his fork again and started eating. Hearing footsteps coming down the door, Emily got up to the kitchen door, not wanting Henry to be by himself but also wanted to see and talk to JJ first, she decided to stay in the doorway.  
"Will?" she asked, seeing JJ's annoyed face expression.  
"Yes." The blonde simply replied. "Let's eat first. I'll tell you later."  
Emily placed her hand on her friends shoulder to let her know that she is not alone.  
"Whatever you like." JJ smiled thankfully at her friend and entered the kitchen.  
"I started eating, is okay?" Henry asked.  
"Sure honey."  
"We made pancakes for you because it's your favorite."  
"Mhm, it smells delicious. Let me try some." JJ went to sneak a little piece from Henrys plate.  
"Hey, mine!" He put his hand as a shield above it to protect his food.  
Emily started laughing at the scenario. It was impressive how fast JJ could switch around her emotion so Henry wouldn't see the sadness in his mother's eyes. But Emily could. She knew JJ was a good actor in hiding her feeling, but not as well as Emily was herself. Emily threw a last glance over to her friend before she started eating breakfast. She had to admit, that she had never made better pancakes in her life before.

* * *

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It's probably, I hope the latest, on Tuesday. I am kind of busy this weekend.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter..let me know what you think :)  
Actually I planned on telling you guys what's wrong with Will this chapter..I will do it in the next chapter..and with the idea I have at the moment, it takes a few chapter to get the whole story. A little at the time ;) But if you know me, it can easily change..We will see. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually was planing on uploading a longer chapter this time..well, I am sorry, it's kinda short again. But better then nothing, I hope :)Enjoy reading and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emily and JJ were sitting on a bench in Henrys favorite park, watching the little blonde playing happy on the jungle gym. After the three were done eating breakfast, Henry couldn't wait for everybody to get dressed so they all could go into the park to play.

Looking away from the playing Henry, Emily now studied JJ. Her friend was definitely hiding something from her. Knowing the Blonde now for quite a while, Emily was always impressed how well she could handle all the press and annoying cops. Nobody would imagine what power the tiny blonde girl from Pennsylvania has. Emily knew how bad-ass she could be. Seeing JJ's reactions after the phone call last night and this morning, the older woman just couldn't believe that this was all about Will's not calling. She somehow needs to get through the walls her friend had built, getting into her, help her because it obviously affected the blonde. She never has seen that JJ couldn't handle Henry before. It wasn't exactly like she couldn't handle him last night, more like she didn't know what to do and that's what scared Emily, the helpless look in her friend's normally strong and powerful eyes.  
"What is it? Do I have something in my face?" JJ asked, still looking at her son who was now at the swing set.  
Torn out of her thoughts, Emily smiled at JJ's 'I'm a mom, I can see everything' attitude.  
"I was just thinking." Emily replied.  
"About what?"  
"You." With that, JJ turned to face Emily. She looked questioning at her friend.  
"What?"  
"You heard me and you knew it." JJ looked down and started playing nervously with the zipper of her jacket, knowing what would come next.  
"You shouldn't be profiling me."  
"Well, if you would talk to me, then I wouldn't have to."  
Quickly looking at her son to check on him, the blonde now looked into Emilys dark eyes.  
"You know, I don't even know what to talk about."  
"How about you start telling me why Will hasn't called you yesterday, why you were so upset but also seemed to relief with him staying somewhere else, or tell me what the phone call this morning was about or just in general what it is going on between you two lately. And don't you dare give me the "Everything is fine" crap because I don't believe you. Not after seeing you yesterday and this morning. " Seeing JJ who was looking at Henry again, Emily took her friends head and turned it in her direction so that the blonde has to face her. "And don't use your son as an excuse."  
JJ knew that there was no way to get out of it.  
"I am not really sure when it started but lately we barely talk. We only time we talk, we talk about Henry or we're having arguments." Emily remembered hearing Henry talk about his dream last night, where he talked about JJ and Will yelling at each other. Knowing it had to be more than just a little difference of opinions to bring the Blonde to the state of actual yelling.  
"First it was about work. You would think he would understand my work schedule because he is a Cop by himself, but after I left the Pentagon to work again with you guys, he is constantly pissed when I have to go to work when I actually were supposed to have a few days off. Now he started to complain about everything I do, little things that are just ridiculous. And yes, you are right, I was kind of relieved when Mark called me yesterday to tell me that Will won't come home. I didn't want you to see it."  
"JJ." Emily placed her hand on JJ's.  
"I know. I'm being ridiculous. The whole situation is ridiculous. I mean, nothing really happened. Will is still caring about Henry, it's not that he neglected him or something."  
"JJ, you know what really is ridiculous? To even think that you are overreacting, that's ridiculous. Will is your husband; he is not only supposed to take care of Henry, also to support you and your decisions. That's what you are doing. I never heard you complaining about him and his work. You do what makes you happy and you still manage it somehow to be a carrying mother and wife. Why can't he do it? And it's not okay to act like that. And it affects you so much because you love him!"  
"I don't know, Em."  
"You don't know what?"  
"If I still love him." JJ said quietly, almost unable to hear for Emily.  
"Oh JJ." Emily leaned forward to hug her friend tight. "You do. I know you do. You two are just having a hard time at the moment. But it'll go away."  
"You better be right."  
"Hey, you know me, I am always right." With a smirk, JJ couldn't help but smile herself.  
"Thanks."  
"You know, anytime."  
After sitting a few moments in silence, watching Henry playing, Emily got up and walked over to the little blonde. JJ who was still sitting in the bench, was wondering what Emily was up to.  
She saw her friend whispering something in her son's ear, which made him laugh. Just as JJ got up from the bench to walk over to her son, he came running towards her, his arm wide open.  
"Mommy." He screamed while running. JJ bends down to pick Henry up and swung him around.  
"Hey buddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "What has Emily told you?"  
"It's a secret." The Blonde looked suspicious first at her son, then at her friend who now was now standing behind Henry. "You can know when it's time. But know it's only between me and Emily."  
"When is the time?"  
"I can't tell you, mommy." The little boy, being serious at his job to keep a secret, looked upset at his mother.  
"It was a try. You are done playing?" Henry nodded.  
"Ice-cream?" the blonde boy asked, looking between JJ and Emily.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Can we go and get some ice-cream, please?" JJ laughed and stroke her sons hair.  
"Yes, let's go."

After the trio made a stop at the ice cream store, they now where on their way to Emily's apartment to drop her off. After almost 20 minutes of silence, a quiet voice came from the back seat.  
"I don't want to you go." Emily, who was on the passenger seat, was turning around to see Henrys big blue eyes, filling with tears.  
"Hey little man, we will see each other soon again."  
"Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.  
"I don't know when it will be, but I promise you it won't be too long. You still need to cook me that breakfast you promised."  
"Yes, and what I promised I have to keep."  
"The person who told you this must be very wise." Emily said, and smirked, seeing JJ smile at the edge of her eyes.  
"Mommy did!" He said proudly.  
"Okay, so if you want to come over for breakfast, or want me to come over to you, you just call me and I see if it's okay with your mom." Emily said, getting a nod from Henry.  
"Okay. But it has to be soon, promise?"  
"Promise." Emily turned around again, checking JJ if it was okay what she said, but she could only see a smile her friends lips and assumed that everything was good.  
After a few minutes of silence, Henry started to talk again.  
"Mommy?" He asked quietly, waiting for a respond from JJ.  
"What is it?" She asked, looking into the mirror to see her son moving around in his seat.  
"Toilet."  
"I told you to go at the ice-cream place."  
"But I didn't need to back then."  
"It's okay. We are at my place in 5 minutes. He can go there." Emily said, looking at JJ.  
"Alright. You have to wait 5 more minutes."  
"Okay, mommy. Thanks Emily."

When the car stopped, Henry was the first who jumped out of it. "Mommy, Emily, hurry!"  
Both women looked at the little blonde who was jumping around in front of them and started laughing. As soon as Emily opened her door, Henry ran into her apartment. After he got in, he stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to remember where the bathroom was.  
"That way, second door." Emily pointed into the direction of the bathroom. She turned to look at JJ, who was now standing behind her.  
"You want something to drink?"  
"No, thank. As soon as Henry is out we are heading home and leave you alone. It was a long case and with you staying yesterday, you didn't really had the time to relax."  
"I actually enjoying spending time with you but don't tell anybody."  
JJ started laughing. "Of course not, how would I dare?"  
Just as Emily was about to say something, JJ's phone was buzzing in her pocket.  
She murmured a quick 'sorry' to Emily before she answered the call. "Jareau?"  
Seeing JJ's face turn white like a sheet, Emily good closer to JJ.  
"What? How could that happen? Where is he?"  
JJ said, almost panicked. Emily placed her hand on the blondes shoulder, not knowing what was going on, but on her friends reaction it couldn't be any good.  
"I'll be right there. Thanks for the call." With that she ended the phone call and looked into Emilys brown eyes.  
"Will is in the hospital."

* * *

**I hope it all makes sense..not only the storyline, also grammatically. I read it like a thousand times again and always found some mistakes..but for now I am just too tired and leave it like this. Any questions or major mistakes, you know, don't hesitate to ask me! :)  
**  
**I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am going on a short vacation with my best friend's family. Knowing the random ideas we sometimes have for stories and the 4-5 hour drive to our destination, I might write something and when I am back home I just have to upload it..but also knowing our craziness when we are all together..I might not get a word done! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for some mistakes, it's getting late, I want to watch TV and tumblr is getting "busy" now that all my lovely Americans are awake..and I simply don't have the patience to check the chapter, again..sorry. If there are any mistakes, contact me!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's in the hospital? What happened?" Emily asked, as she looked at her shocked friend. Before JJ could answer, they got interrupted by a tiny voice behind Emily.  
"Daddy's hurt?" Turning around; Emily could see Henry standing in front of her, tears in his eyes. Both women haven't heard him coming out of the bathroom. JJ walked up to her son and kneeled down, so she was the same size as Henry.  
"Yes buddy, he is."  
"Is daddy going to be okay? Why is he in the hospital?" JJ, who was stroking his hair, didn't know what to answer. She didn't even know what happened, only that Will was in surgery. The nurse who called her couldn't give her much of information.  
"I don't know Henry. I will go to the hospital to check on him."  
"I go with you." JJ sighed. Henry couldn't come with her. She didn't even know what would expect her.  
"Hey what if you stay here with me while your mom is going to see your dad and you can make me that breakfast you promised me?" Emily now sat down next to her friend and tried to convince Henry to stay with her.  
"But you eat breakfast in the morning and it's not the morning. I want to see daddy!" He looked between both women, started to cry. JJ pulled her son into a hug and tried to explain him why he couldn't go but he wouldn't listen. "I WANT TO SEE DADDY!" Henry now started to scream and struggled to get out of his mother's embrace. The boy started to hit JJ on her chest, causing the blonde woman only to hold him tighter. Emily saw the desperate look JJ had in her eyes, while trying to calm her son down. She started to stroke his hair.  
"Emily, can you maybe come with us to the hospital?" The blonde looked over to her friend, who nodded.  
"Of course."  
"Okay Henry, let's go. I can't promise you that you will see daddy though. I don't know how sick he is, alright?"  
"But I-"  
"No but's, you understand me?"  
The boy nodded sadly, which broke JJ's heart. The trio got up from Emily's floor and headed to JJ's car.  
"Give me your keys." Emily ordered and stretched out her arm.  
"What?" JJ asked confused.  
"I don't let you drive. I doubt that you have a full view with the tears in your eyes and I would like to get safe to the hospital." Emily placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and wiped the tears away that were streaming down. JJ, who wasn't noticing until now that she was crying, handed Emily her car keys and walked over to the passenger seat.  
While they were driving to the hospital, JJ looked absent out of the window. Silent tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away and asked herself why she was even crying? Of course, her husband was in the hospital and JJ didn't know what happened but on the other hand, why did she even care? He treated her like shit for the last couple weeks. No, months.  
It was like Emily knew what was going on in JJ's mind when she looked over to her friend and grabbed her hand. JJ looked over to Emily, seeing the support from her friend in her eyes, the blonde knew she wasn't alone. Whatever JJ is going to expect, Emily would be there for her.  
Looking over her shoulder, JJ saw that her boy was sound asleep in his car seat.  
"A nurse called to inform me that Will was taking to the hospital and is now in surgery." JJ started, whispering so her son wouldn't wake up. "She couldn't give me any information of his state, she only said that he was involved in some kind of accident. I don't know how though. Damn, I don't even know what kind of accident we are talking about!" While JJ explained what the woman on the phone said earlier, Emily squeezed her hand.  
"When we are there, you go and find out what's going on. I try to get Henry to the cafeteria or something."  
"Thanks." Emily smiled in return.  
"And JJ, don't make yourself crazy for what have might been happening. It could be nothing."  
"Or it could be worse." JJ starred out of the window again. The rest of the drive went by in silence.

As soon as the car stopped, JJ jumped out of it and headed to the entrance. Emily decided to stay in the car as long as Henry was sleeping she wouldn't have to deal with him wanting to see his daddy.  
JJ was now up at the reception, waiting impatiently for the nurse to get off the phone.  
"How can I help you?" A woman walked up to the desk and smiled friendly at JJ.  
"My husband was brought in here. William LaMontagne, Jr."  
The nurse typed something into the computer and looked back at JJ a few seconds later.  
"He is still in surgery. I'll have to go into the direction and will show you where to wait."  
JJ simply nodded and followed the woman. When they arrived, she pointed out the waiting area in which the agent could sit down.  
"I don't even know what happened. Can I talk to the doctor?" JJ asked quietly, looking at the older woman in front of her.  
"I'm sorry. The doctor will come out here to talk to you. I don't know when though. It depends on how well the operation is going and if there is another emergency."  
"Thanks." With on last smile, the nurse disappeared and JJ sat down. JJ decided to text Emily and let her know where she was and that she still hadn't any further information about Will's condition.  
A couple seconds after the blonde sent the message, her phone started buzzing, seeing it was Emily who called, she answered it.  
"Where are you? Is Henry doing okay or is he being trouble again?" JJ asked worried.  
"Hey JJ, calm down. Henry is okay. Actually he is still sound asleep. He's probably exhausted from his attack earlier. I'm now outside the car, so I wouldn't wake him."  
"Okay, that's good. I hope it stays that way a little longer. If he wakes up and acts like earlier, you can call or just get in here too. I guess it's okay."  
"Alright, and call me if you know more."  
"Yes, thank you Em."  
"I told you to stop "thank you" me. It's okay."  
"Okay, than-, sorry." JJ chuckled as she realized what she was about to say.  
"And JJ? Don't you worry too much. He is going to be okay. You two are going to be okay also, alright?"  
"You better be right. I'll call if I have any news."  
After saying their goodbyes, JJ ended the call and looked around the waiting area.  
5 people were sitting around. An older woman and two men, looking a little older than JJ herself, a young woman and a man in the same age sitting together and a slightly pregnant woman, around JJ's age, just walked into the room. The blonde was wondering why the others were here.  
JJ placed her elbows on her upper legs and rested her head in her hands. JJ gently massaged her temples, trying to get rid of the headache which started to get worse.  
The pregnant woman, who sat 2 seats next to JJ, handed her a water bottle.  
"Here, it might kill off the headache." JJ looked up at her and took grateful the bottle.  
"Thanks." The woman smiled.  
"The waiting is awful, isn't it?"  
The Agent took a sip from the water and nodded. "Tell me about it! I don't even know what's going on." Both woman smiled sadly.  
"For whom are you waiting?"  
"My husband. You?"  
"Boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry." JJ now scanned the woman and noticed some bruises on her face. "What happened? I mean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask, it's too personal-" before JJ could stumble more the woman next to her just smiled.  
"No, it's okay. My boyfriend and I went out for lunch. He was already on the other side of the street waiting for me. As I crossed the street and car came so fast around the corner, I don't know. Everything happened so fast. I remember him running up to me and push me away. That's why I only have a few bruises and he is in surgery." The woman explained, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry." JJ said, putting her hand on the woman's knee and squeezed it a little.  
"Yea, me too. He did it to protect me and the baby. God knows if he will even see his child."  
"Hey, I'm sure he is, everything will turn out fine." The woman just nodded and tried to smile at JJ, which failed.

The time seemed to go by really slow and JJ got more and more impatiently. She tried to calm herself down by looking at the other people. The older woman with the two boys went out of the waiting room a couple of minutes ago as a doctor came to speak with them. The pregnant woman next to JJ was nervously wrapping her finger around a strand of the raven hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. The pair that sat on the opposite side was quiet the whole time. The woman's head was lying on the man's lap and she was asleep while the guy was stroking her hair and looked worriedly down at her, then on his watch, then back at her.

"Mommy!" JJ swung her head around to see Henry running up to her. As he reached her, she lifted him up to sit on her lap.  
"Hey sweetheart. You slept well?"  
"How's daddy?"  
"I don't know yet." Henry looked sad at his mother and rested his head on her chest. JJ rested her head on her son's and looked over to Emily who took the seat next to the Blonde.  
"The doctor wasn't here yet?"  
"No, it's driving me insane."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are all those people waiting for daddy to get better?" JJ was happy that her son wasn't grumpy or making any trouble like he was earlier. She smiled at his question.  
"No, they are waiting for people they love to get better, like you are waiting for dad."  
"And you!" JJ's smile decreased slightly. "Yes, like me." She said quietly.

Another few minutes passed until a doctor stepped into the waiting area.  
"Family of William LaMontagne, Jr.?"  
Before JJ could answer, the pregnant woman next to her stood up. "Yes, here."

* * *

**I guess everybody knows what's coming next? ;)  
Okay..put about one point I'm not entirely sure..Should I kill Will off, let him live a little longer so JJ can talk to him for the shit he is doing, or should I keep him alive? To be honest? Either the first or the second. I actually don't have anything against Will in the show but here on this platform I totally hate him, weird huh? **

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy, who is this woman? Is she a friend from daddy?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother who was still in shook, looking aghast at the pregnant woman.  
"Mommy?" The blonde boy asked worried again, gently touched JJ's arm to get her attention. The pregnant woman turned confused around to face the blonde woman with her son.  
"Your dad?" She now looked directly into JJ's eyes. "You and, I mean how..what-"  
Emily who watched the whole scenario, trying herself so figure out what just happened, took the little boy from her friend's lap. Henry looked at Emily, then at the pregnant woman, and to his mom. He was all confused about what was going on.  
"Henry, your mom needs to talk to those people. Let's go outside and wait there for a little bit, alright?" Emily tried to convince him.  
"But daddy?"  
"They are going to tell us in just a little bit how your dad is feeling. But for now let's go and wait outside." With these words, Henry slowly nodded and Emily picked him up and carried him outside. Before she walked out, the Agent looked on last time to her friend who was now slowly getting up from her seat and now facing the pregnant woman.  
"Earlier, when you, when you talked about your boyfriend and all..you, you talked about W-Will?" JJ asked with a shaky voice, looking deep in the eyes of the woman in front of her.  
"Excuse me, I certainly don't want to interrupt you but I need to know how you are related to Detective LaMotagne so I can give you his information because I really need to go back to my other patient." The doctor, who was now getting impatient looked between the two woman in front of him, waiting for an answer.  
"I'm Wills wife." He looked over to the pregnant lady.  
"And you are?"  
"I'm his girlfriend." Now the doctor realized why both women reacted the way they did. They didn't know about each other.  
"Okay, you please follow me outside so I can give you all the information you need." He looked at JJ and was about to turn and walk out when she spoke up.  
"No, say it here. It's okay, I guess." She looked over from the doctor to the woman next to her, not really sure why she did it. JJ still didn't know what was happening to her. But she knew that the woman next to her, the woman who was just minutes ago crying for her boyfriend, should know what was going on with Will. The Agent saw the look in the raven-haired woman's eyes and immediately knew that she hadn't had a clue that JJ was existing.  
"Okay, your husband" The older man looked at JJ then to the other woman "or your boyfriend, whatever, he was brought in here with several traumas. One of the major concerns we had was the Blunt splenic trauma, which normally isn't much of a problem but his 9th and 10th rips are broken and there was too much pressure on the spleen that we had to take part of it out. He shouldn't have problems later on if, and I'm certain it will, heal correctly. Also Detective LaMontagne has a broken leg and many bruises all over his body. All in all I have to say, that he got very lucky. Especially because nothing major happened to his head, except for concussion, which is absolutely normal and should go away in a few days. I can lead to the room if you like. Just follow me."  
JJ who was quiet the whole time looked at him. "No, I can't. Not now. Just tell me what room he is in, please." The doctor nodded in understanding and told the women where to go if they were ready for it. The pregnant woman slowly sat down, rubbing over her bump. JJ looked concerned at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No, why would I?" She looked doubtful at the Blonde.  
"I mean, is everything alright with your baby. You look very pale. Of course you are not alright with this situation, me neither." JJ sat down next to the raven-haired.  
"Yes, I guess. It's just too much, you know? It's not enough that my boyfriend got run over by a car, trying to protect me, now I have to find out he is actually married and has a son. I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, I mean, it's not, but it's not your fault or anything. You didn't know what he was playing. I didn't know what was going on either. I noticed he had changed a few mo-" JJ was shocked as she realized what she was about to say. "Is, is this.." She pointed with a shaky hand to the woman's belly.  
"Yes, it's his."  
"Oh my god!" JJ stood up and walked through the room, in which they were now alone. Just in that moment, Emily popped her head through the door.  
"Everything oka-" Emily interrupted herself when she saw her friend walking agitated up and down the room. "JJ?"  
"That son of a bitch. He had nothing better to do then to knock somebody up? I-"  
"Jennifer!" Emily said loud and harsh enough to get the blonde's attention. Just in that moment, a little blonde head popped up behind Emilys legs.  
"Mommy, can we go and see Daddy now?" Henry asked shyly. JJ seemed to calm down a little bit, seeing her son standing behind her friend.  
"Yes, let's go and see your dad." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. Emily noticed how JJ put up the walls and tried a hide her emotions.  
As the blonde walked towards her son, Emily stopped her by putting both her hands on JJ's shoulders. She could feel how her friend was still shaking.  
"I'll take Henry. Just tell me in what room Will is in." Before JJ could reply anything, Emily continued.  
"You cannot go and see him. Not yet. It'll cause even more damage, not only for his health about which I don't really care at the moment, more will it hurt you. I'll bring Henry up there and come back to you." JJ knew Emily was right. She wasn't ready to face him yet. The blonde just nodded tried to smile which failed.  
She now looked down at her son, stroked his hair as she leant down to kiss him.  
"I love you, little man."  
"Love you too, mommy." He said, hugging her tight.  
With these words, Emily took Henrys hand and walked him up to Wills room.

Shortly after Emily had left, JJ turned around to face the pregnant woman again.  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it like that." She tried to apologize.  
"No, you have every right to be upset. Will was with me behind your back. I had no idea he had a wife and son sitting at home. I mean, now I am not even sure if he ever loved me or if I was just some fun in between for him, you know?"  
"Can I ask how long this was going on between you and him?"  
"About 4 months ago. I'm 12 weeks pregnant. It was an accident. He told me, he was happy and he always wanted to have kids." She couldn't continue, tears were streaming down her face.  
"What's your name?"  
"Claire."  
"Okay, listen Claire. It's not your fault. And as much as I want to blame you for it, I can't. It's Will and maybe my fault. You couldn't do anything." Claire nodded and tried to believe what JJ was saying.

In the meanwhile, Emily and Henry arrived in front of Will's room.  
Before they walked inside, the raven-haired Agent kneeled down in front of him.  
"Henry, you need to listen very carefully to me, okay?" The boy nodded. "Your dad might looks a little bit different then you remember him. He has some bruises in his face, but he will be just fine, don't be afraid. He is still the same, alright?"  
"Okay." Emily didn't quite know what to tell Henry what he would expecting because she didn't know it herself.  
"I want you to be very carefully, no jumping around or unexpected hugging."  
"Yes Madame." She smiled at the little boy in front of her and got up to knock at the door before opening it.  
"Can we come in? I have a visitor for you." Emily tried her best to hide her feelings towards Will. She was so upset what he had done to her best friend. She couldn't even been sorry for him lying in that hospital bed, but she didn't want to make a scene or anything. It wasn't Emily's nature to make big scenes, but mainly she tried to act nicely because of Henry.  
"Daddy!" The little boy run up to the bed in which Will was in.  
"Hey buddy." Will looked to his son and tried to lean forward to kiss him but winced in pain and decided to lie back down. Emily walked up behind Henry and lifted him up, so he could sit on the bed.  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked confused and looked over to Emily. "Why isn't JJ here?"  
"What do you think, Will?" she snapped, forgetting that she wanted to act nice. "You may remember the reason you are in here?" He looked at her and slowly understands what Emily was trying to say.  
"Claire?"  
"Look, I don't know what that chicks name is, I just know that your wife is outside, talking to her and I can tell you, they both aren't very happy!"  
"Is Claire hurt?" Emily looked aghast at Will, putting her hands over Henrys ears, so he would hear what she was about to say.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? You being a complete ass to JJ, you cheated on her, you even knocked that woman up, and now you only have in your mind if that chick is okay? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I don't need to talk with you about my personal life."  
"No, you don't. I actually don't want to talk to you at all. I just brought Henry to you because he wanted to see you."  
"He is here, now you can go." Emily was shaking her head in disbelieve. How could they be all so wrong about Will? The nice guy from the South? She stroke Henrys hair and glared at Will before leaving the room to see JJ.

* * *

**I don't know if it will make sense (especially the doctor part..can we blame it at the English, please? xD)**  
**Anyway..I hope you liked it.**  
**I know, it's really short, again, and I'm sorry but I wanted to put this up so badly tonight, because tomorrow I have to go to school again. NOOOO (Just had 2 weeks spring/easter - however you call it in the country youre living in- break! :D) **  
**Next chapter will contain the JJ/Will confrontation..yeah..I don't know..I'm tired and when I am tired I'm talking 'weirdo'..leave me a nice review. :)**

**Any further suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I stop apologizing for short Chapters..I actually had planned more for this one but I thought the last sentence I wrote would make a good chapter end. So it is a chapter end. Deal with it ;)  
Also I'm supposed to study for my Biology Exam I have tomorrow..THAT'S the real reason you got a new chapter. I'm trying to escape from doing that shi..stuff! :)**

* * *

After Emily left Wills room, she hurried to get back to the waiting area to see how her friend was doing. Before the Agent walked inside the room, she took a deep breath, trying to understand how nobody had noticed what a jerk Will really was. A few minutes ago, in that hospital room, Emily saw the real Will for the first time. And she didn't like what she saw at all.  
Emily pushed down the door handle and moved into the room where she saw JJ holding the pregnant woman's hand and trying to comfort her while she was crying. Emily smiled to herself. She knew how JJ was hurt too, she saw the desperate and hurt in JJ's eyes and she still acted all selfless, as usual. It was part of JJ's personality. She always tried to comfort the others and taking away their pain, so she could forget about her own.  
Emily walked up to the two women and placed her hand on JJ's shoulder as she sat down. She hated to see her friend like that. It broke her heart. Just this morning, after JJ told her about Will's strange behavior, Emily insisted that they both only had a hard time at the moment but everything will turn out just fine. Now, a couple hours later, they said in the hospital, with Wills pregnant girlfriend on their side.  
"Is Henry okay?" JJ asked quietly, almost not understandable.  
"Yes, I told him to be careful around Will before we walked in. Also that he shouldn't be afraid of him, because he might have some bruises all over him, but that he will still be the same he remembers." The blonde smiled sadly at the last comment.  
"Did Will say anything?"  
"No, not really. He was just wondering why I would bring Henry and not you."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"That you are waiting outside." JJ looked wary at her friend.  
"Emily, what aren't you telling me?" She sighed.  
"I was telling him that you are waiting outside, you two." Emily said, looking from JJ to Claire, back to JJ.  
"And?" Knowing there must me more to that, JJ did not give up.  
"Nothing. That's all." Emily smiled and tried to change the subject. She didn't want JJ to know that Will hasn't even asked once about her, neither did Emily like the idea of hurting her friend even more." You should call Garcia. She can get Henry and bring him home. He shouldn't be here any longer and I would take him home myself and watch him, but I don't want to leave you. Call her." JJ looked once again at her friend with an raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what Emily is not telling her.  
"Yes, it's probably a good idea. I will call Pen after you are telling what you are hiding from me."  
"What? JJ, I'm not hiding anything." Emilys voice got suspiciously higher with each word she said, which made JJ shake her head and chuckled humorlessly.  
"Spill it, Prentiss." She said in a stern voice.  
"Listen, there is really nothing. It's no big deal and you've been through enough today already."  
"Tell me what it is and I decide if it is nothing. Besides, if it is nothing, then there shouldn't be a problem in telling me, right?"  
"Right." Emily gave in and looked worried at her friend. "Let's go for a walk, get a bit fresh air and I will tell you." JJ shook her head.  
"No, I don't want to walk and I don't need fresh air. Just tell me, Em."  
"He was all concerned about you and your baby." Emily said, looking over to Claire. With these words, JJ jumped up from her chair in realization, heading to the door.  
"JJ." Emily did the same, walking up behind her.  
"He didn't asked you why you brought Henry because he was wondering why I wasn't here, he was just wondering what you are even doing with Henry, was he?" JJ asked with a cold voice. She stood with her back to Emily. The raven-haired Agent grabbed the younger woman's arm to turn her around but JJ pushed her away.  
"JJ, look at me." Still staying with her back to Emily, JJ shook her head.  
"Answer that damn question, Emily!" she raised her voice and turned around to look into Emilys eyes. There was her answer. She was right. Will didn't even care about her anymore. He didn't care about her being there or not.  
"I'm going to call Penelope." JJ said, in a cold and distant voice, which didn't showed any emotions.  
"I can call her." Emily offered, looking worriedly at JJ.  
"Just go and get Henry, please. I get it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!" She snapped, pulled her phone out of her pocket and left the room to call Garcia.  
"He asked for me?" A small voice came from the back of the room. Emily turned around to face Claire.  
"Yes. He is concerned about your and the baby's health." Claire nodded sadly. "You should come with me. I get Henry and you go and talk with him."  
"I'm not sure."  
"I don't know how you feel towards Will after the whole thing, but go and talk with him. He wants to see you and cares about you. It doesn't mean you have to forgive him for lying about his marriage or anything, but it will maybe help you to get answers."  
"Why are you so nice to me? You are JJ's friend. You should hate me as much as she does."  
"JJ doesn't hate you, neither do I. It's not your fault. She is shocked about the whole situation. I'm too, I think we all are. It's not that any of us saw that coming but now it happened and we have to deal with it somehow. That's why you go and talk to him." Claire smiled thankfully at Emily and got up to walk with her to Wills room.

Meanwhile JJ stood around the corner from the waiting area. She leaned back at the wall and dialed Garcias number with a shaky hand.  
"Don't tell me you got a case, gumdrop!"  
"Hey Garcia. No, I don't. Uhm..I actually –"  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Garcia noticed JJ's stuttering and difficulty for finding words, which normally isn't the case.  
"Do you have time? I mean, if you don't it's okay, I just-"  
"Drop it, what is it? I do anything for you."  
"Can you get to the Saint Mercy's Hospital and get Henry?"  
"Oh my gosh! What's wrong? What happened to my Baby gumdrop?"  
"No, nothing. I'm sorry to panic you. It's about Will. He had an accident and Henry is here with me but I would like to get him home now. I still need to talk to Will and he shouldn't be around."  
"Oh no, what happened? Is he okay?"  
"Yes, he's fine. Don't care about him." The young woman said coldly.  
"Is everything okay over there? What's wrong?"  
"Noth-" JJ couldn't lie to her best friend. "Can you please just come and get Henry. I will explain everything to you later."  
"Talk to me, JJ."  
"Garcia, can you get Henry or not?" JJ snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, it's okay. I'm just worried about you, you know. Of course I come, I'm already on my way."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Thanks, Pen."  
"Always."  
As JJ hung up, she slid down the wall she was leaning against until she sat on the cold floor. She reviewed what had has happened today and how she couldn't see it coming. She was an Agent, working at the BAU. It was their job to read people's mind and she wasn't even able to see that her husband was cheating on her. Once again the anger won and overtook her emotions. JJ got up from the floor and walked towards Will's room. On her way up, she walked passed Emily who had Henry on her arms.  
"JJ?" The raven-haired tried to stop her. "Where do you think you are going?"  
"Talking to him."  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are angry and you may will say thinks you later regret."  
"I don't think there will ever be a time where I am not angry at what that son of-" JJ stopped herself right there, seeing Emilys eyes wander to Henry, who was luckily asleep in her arms. The blonde continued, whispering. "I will always be angry with him. He just ruined everything. I just want answers. Emily, why did he do this?" Emily couldn't answer her friend. She knew JJ was right. There was no way not talking to Will.  
"Claire is in there." JJ looked confused at Emily. "I just thought you should know that before walking inside."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"I'm waiting right here for you, alright? If anything happens, I'm right outside that door." Emily pointed to the entrance for Will's bedroom.  
"Okay." JJ walked towards the door but turned around once again before she opened it. "Pen is on her way to get Henry." Emily nodded and gave JJ a smile. The blonde took one deep breath and pushed down the door handle.

* * *

**Tadaaaa :) I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, positive or negativ..I don't care as long as it'll helps to make this story as good as you like ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Right after JJ told her to get Henry from the hospital, Garcia was grabbing her purse and keys and stormed out of her apartment. Luckily she only lives about 15 minutes away from Saint Mercy's.  
While sitting in the car, Penelope concentrated more about JJ's well-being then on the traffic. She was really concerned about her best friend. Will was in the hospital but JJ said not to worry about him. Why would she say that? And about what wanted the Blonde to talk about with Will that Henry couldn't be around? Garcia thought about the worst scenarios but decided to drop it and let JJ tell her what's really going on. It wasn't any good to about what might happened and then afterwards it turns out that everything wasn't that bad.  
A couple minutes later, Garcia pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
"I'd like to see Will LaMontagne Jr." She hurried to the reception desk and stood impatient in front of the young man.  
"Room 204, just go that way, up to the second floor and it's on your right."  
Before she even said a 'thank you', Penelope walked fast the way the young man just told her.  
Turing right after she got out of the elevator, Garcia saw Emily, leaning against the wall, Henry in her arms.  
"Emily? Did JJ call you too? What's my gumdrop doing?" Emily who had her eyes closed, slowly opened them and looked towards the familiar voice.  
"Nice to see you too, Garcia." She smiled and handed her the sleeping boy. "JJ's in his room now. She went in there around 10 minutes ago."  
"What's even going on? I mean, why are we both here?" Emily looked at Garcia in disbelief.  
"Wait, what exactly had JJ told you?"  
"Will had an accident, I should get Henry to take him home because she needed to talk to Will."  
"I was with JJ when she got the call that Will had an accident. That's why I am here. I told her to call you to get Henry. I didn't want to leave her alone here." Garcia nodded.  
"Okay, how bad is Will?"  
"He's fine."  
"So what's the problem then?" Garcia asked confused what was going on. At that moment the women heard yelling from the room and a nurse running inside.  
"What the heck?" Emily followed the nurse, Garcia behind her, covering Henrys ears as good as possible so the little boy would wake up.  
"What's going on?" The nurse asked, entering the room.  
JJ stood at the end of Will's bed, while Claire sat on the chair next to him.  
"Get her out!" Will said angry.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Get that woman out of my room! She's insane." JJ shook her head.  
"You son of a –" she started.  
"Excuse me Madame, but who are you?"  
"His fucking wife! No, pardon, EX WIFE!" JJ yelled, holding the plastic part of Will's bed to tight that her knuckles turned white.  
"Okay, the patient needs his much needed rest. Please leave the room, all." The nurse ordered. Claire was the first to move.  
"You can stay, cheer." Will said, trying to grab her hand. A single tear rolled down JJ's cheek. Has he just called her cheer?  
"Screw you. You don't really think I want to be with you after you lied to me, do you?" Claire said, looking one last time at JJ before leaving the room.  
"Great. You got what you want?" Will asked, looking at JJ.  
"You got to be kidding me! What I want? I didn't ask for any of this!" The blonde's voice broke. "Why?" She asked, whispering while more tears appeared in her eyes. "What have I done to you?"  
"Miss, please, you need to leave." The nurse interrupted her, seeing Will's look, everybody knew that JJ wouldn't get an answer for it.  
"JJ, leave him. Let's get out of here." Emily started. For the first time, JJ turned around to her friends. Seeing Garcia with tears in her eyes and Henry on her arms behind the raven-haired, JJ lost her temper once again. She couldn't think of a reason for Will's behavior.  
"Okay, one last thing. If you don't care about me anymore, what's about our son?" She asked in a stern voice, pointing towards Henry.  
"You can have him."  
"I can, I can HAVE HIM? It's our son and no fucking GADGET!" The blonde yelled. Emily walked up to JJ and pulled her outside. "I'm not done here." She said hysterically.  
"Yes, JJ, you are."  
"No, leave me alone. He, he-"  
"Jennifer!" Emily said loud to get the Blondes attention. JJ went silent and stopped struggling to escape from Emily's grab. She even leant further towards the black-haired woman, into her arms.  
"Shh, everything is going to be okay." With these words, JJ held even tighter to Emily and started to sob. The older Agent gently rubbed circles around the younger one to comfort her as good as possible. "Let's get out of here." The blonde nodded but didn't lose her grip. Emily looked worried over JJ's shoulder to Garcia.  
"You're taking Henry home? I take JJ to my place."  
"Su-sure." The tech analyst stumbled. "I'll go to their place? Or take him home with me?"  
"Maybe theirs. So he isn't all confused when he wakes up."  
"Alright. Call me if something happens."  
"Same for you." With these words, Garcia walked passed Emily and JJ, quickly kissing JJ on her cheek. "I love you gumdrop and everything will be okay. We are here for you." The blonde, whoms face was still buried in Emily's shoulder-neck part, now looked up to see Penelope through her tears. A slight smile hushed over her lips.  
"Thanks." She simply said, looking now at Emily. "Let's go."  
Emily looked down into JJ's eyes, wiping the tears away from her face before they headed to the exit.

The drive to Emily's apartment went by in silence. JJ was starring numb out of the window and didn't even realize that Emily was asking her something until the older woman placed her hand on the blonde's.  
"JJ?" She spun her head around and looked at her friend with wide eyes.  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scar you. I was just wondering if we should stop and grab some food. You know, my place probably hasn't anything eatable to offer." She smiled softly at the woman in the passenger seat.  
"If you want to, yes. But I'm not hungry." JJ said in a small voice.  
"JJ, since I've been around you for the whole day, I know what you have eaten. And let me tell you, it wasn't a lot. Actually my question was more about 'what you would like' and not an option on whether we get something or not."  
"Order something later?"  
"Okay. We will."

A few minutes later, both women walked inside of Emily's apartment. JJ kept staying in the hallway, like she was the first time at Emily's, shy and didn't know where to go.  
"Do you like anything to drink?"  
"What do you have?"  
"Water, Coffee, and Alcohol. Probably more wine than water." Emily laughed.  
"I take water." JJ followed her friend into the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs in front of the counter.  
"Thanks for not leaving me alone." With JJ's comment, Emily turned around to face her friend.  
"Never would I do this! You're family!"  
"Yea, right. Will said the same, once." JJ looked sadly down, playing with her wedding-ring on her finger. As Emily noticed what she was doing, she walked up to her friend and took the blondes hand into hers. "Hey, listen to me. When I say that I will care for you and won't leave you, I mean it that way. And I am 100% sure the rest of the team would see it the same way. Will is a jerk and I hate myself for not seeing this ealier and letting him hurt you. You are such a wonderful person JJ and you don't deserve any of this. Do you hear me?" Tears starting to fill up in JJ's eyes once again.  
"But-" Emily shook her head.  
"No, don't you dare arguing with me. JJ, you are like a little sister for me and it's hurting me to see you like this!" JJ chuckled at that comment. "What's so funny?" Emily asked curious.  
"You're like a little sister for me too."  
"Right, except that I am the older one, you know that, do you?" Emily laughed.  
"Yes, maybe by your biological age. I'll remind you the next time when you are fighting with Morgan like children and I have to stop both of you."  
Emily chuckled as she remembered the various times, she and Morgan had one of their playful fights or were mocking each other, when JJ had to get in between them to make them stop and both would just look at her and answer with "Yes Mom" at whatever she said.  
"Okay, what do you like to do?" Emily asked, getting up to refill JJ's glass of water.  
"I don't know. I have nothing particular in my head."  
"Eat, sleep, talk, watch a movie?"  
"All of the above would be fine with me, as long as they are in a different order."  
"Alright. What would you like to do first then?"  
"Let's watch a movie. Do you have any funny ones here? I'm not in the mood for any Romantic stuff right now."  
"I should have some comedies. I don't think I even owe any of the romantic movies." JJ chuckled at Emily's slightly disgust face while talking about those type of movies. She knew that the raven-haired couldn't stand these tearjerkers.  
"Go ahead and chose a movie. I quickly call Garcia and tell her everything is okay over here and ask how Henry is doing. Then I'll order some food. Any wishes?" Emily asked.  
"Maybe Chinese? And couldn't Garcia come over? With Henry?" JJ asked shyly. The older woman smiled to herself. The blonde seemed to feel a little better when she could decide on the food.  
"You think it's a good idea? Garcia will be asking a lot and Henry might be grumpy or anything."  
"I think I can deal with them. I just would love to hold my son. And Pen saw the disaster in the hospital earlier, I think she is smart enough not to ask any questions around Henry."  
"Right. I'll call her and ask."  
"Thanks."

At the same time, across the town in JJ's house, Henry was wide awake, starring at Penelope.  
"No you can't." She said, laughing.  
"Yes, when I'm telling you!"  
"No way! Just mommy can!" The little boy yelled excited.  
"I will prove that you are wrong little man. I am just as good as our mother gumdrop." Penelope, who was playing outside with Henry, stood there with a soccer ball in front of her feet, trying to balance it on her foot. Henry laughed at Garcia because the ball was no 2 seconds on her foot.  
"Why you call mommy 'mother gumdrop'?" The little boy asked curious.  
"Because she is a mother, actually she is your mother, and she is as sweet as a gumdrop. And you are her son and probably as sweet as she, that's why you are my baby gumdrop."  
"But me no baby anymore!"  
"No you're not, but you will always be the baby gumdrop." Henry stood in front of Garcia with his tiny arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"But if it helps, let me tell you that you are maybe a gumdrop with extra sugar!" The little boy giggled.  
Just as Garcia tried to balance the soccer ball once more, her phone started buzzing.  
"Garcia?"  
"Hey, Pen. I just wanted to check if everything is okay with you and Henry."  
"Yes, Emily. Don't worry. We are actually playing soccer outside." Emily couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Penelope running around with her heels, chasing after a ball.  
"Hey Prentiss, are you laughing at me?"  
"Eh no, of course not!"  
"Good! Everything okay with JJ?"  
"Yes, she asked if maybe you and Henry could come over. We want to watch a movie and order some Chinese. I think she really needs to see Henry."  
"Yeah, she probably does." Garcia kneeled down to look at Henry. "Hey little man, what do you think if we go to see Emily and your mommy?" Emily could hear Henrys excited 'Yeaah' through the phone and smiled.  
"We're on our way. Save some food and don't you start the movie without me."  
"Always, and I wouldn't dare starting it. I actually like my life and identity." Emily laughed.  
With these words, the women hung up and the raven-haired ordered the food while Garcia and Henry got ready to go to Emily's.

* * *

**Any suggestions for more?**

**I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The 3 woman plus Henry cuddled up on JJ's lap, sat on Emily's couch watching Mean Girls.  
"When is this movie finally over?" Emily complained.  
"Hey, you said I could decide and pick one AND it was right on your shelf waiting for me!" JJ said, looking amused over to her friend who now rolled her eyes.  
"Yea, how come you owe that movie anyway?" Garcia asked and stuck out her tongue like a little child. Luckily it was JJ who sat between those two, otherwise Emily would hit Pen for that.  
"I don't know, Penelope. Tell me about it!" Emily growled, instead of playfully hitting her friend, she threw a pillow over JJ's head to Garcia.  
"Hey, it's not my fault!"  
"Oh come on! You placed it there on purpose last time we watched movies!"  
A little giggle came from the little blonde on JJ's lap and everybody was now looking at him. Henry slipped from his mother's lap and ran over to grab a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" he screamed and threw it over to Emily.  
"Hey little man, I thought we are on the same team?" Emily asked, trying to look hurt but couldn't help and laugh as the boy shook his head.  
"No, I'm with Aunt Pen! You threw the pillow first at her." He explained.  
"Hah, we are so going to win." Garcia stood up and walked over to Henry, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh. JJ and Emily looked confused at each other but JJ only shrug her shoulders. Before either JJ or Emily could think about anything else, Penelope and Henry run towards them and started to tickle both women.  
Henry tickled his mother's belly while Garcia hit Emily with a pillow.  
"Mercy!" JJ said, out of breath from laughing. "Get Emily. I'm innocent!" She said and Henry went to help Garcia and now both tickled Emily.  
"I swear to god JJ, you will pay for that! So are you two!" Emily looked down to Henry and Garcia. The raven-haired's face was red from laughing and she had tears in her eyes.  
"Okay guys enough. I like my life and yours too. Don't make Emily angry!" JJ laughed and took her boy from Emily who looked thankfully to the young blonde.  
Sitting there, weeping tears from her eyes and trying to breathe normally again, Emily grabbed Garcia's hand before she could walk away. "You know what Morgan says about paybacks, do you?"  
Penelope chuckled and patted playfully Emily's hair, knowing that Prentiss absolutely hated it when somebody does it, and walked towards the end of the couch to sit down again.

A few minutes later, everybody calmed down again and they were now watching the movie again.  
"Does somebody want something new to drink or eat?"  
"Are you getting hungry again?" JJ asked Emily who already stood in front of them, ready to go into the kitchen.  
"I'm always hungry when I'm exhausted and let me tell you, this mean tickle attack earlier made me exhausted!"  
"You are an Agent and do the worst and probably exhausting stuff ever and tickling is making you hungry, huh, interesting." Garcia said while laughing.  
"Whatever. Anybody anything?" She asked again.  
"Henry do you like something?" The boy nodded.  
"Do you want to go with Emily into the kitchen to see if there is anything you like to eat or drink?"  
"Yes." He got up and walked over to Emily and took her hand.  
As soon as Emily and Henry were gone, Garcia turned to face JJ. The blonde slowly turned around and looked into her friends eyes. "What?"  
"I worry about you and want to help somehow but I don't know how to help you and I am not even 100% sure about what's going on." JJ placed her hand on her friends leg.  
"You already helped me with taking Henry earlier. You are helping me with being here at the moment." Tears coming up in the blondes eyes as she thought about what happened earlier in the hospital.  
"Hey gumdrop, no tears!" Garcia got closer to JJ and put an arm around the tiny woman.  
"I'm sorry. I just, I don't understand why he did all of this. Am I that terrible?"  
"Oh no sweetheart. You truly are a beautiful person, inside and out! Never think it was your fault!"  
"But apparently I wasn't good enough for him, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on me." Before Garcia could respond, Henry and Emily came back into the room. JJ wiped her tears away before her son would see her crying. The little boy sat on the ground in front of the little coffeetable in front of the couch and Emily placed a plate with a sandwich on it. As she sat back on the couch next to JJ, she saw the puffy red eyes from her friend and looked worriedly over to Garcia.  
"What happened?" She asked concerned. The blonde just shook her head and got up.  
Emily grapped her by the wrist and stood up again.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom. Would you just let me go?" JJ asked harsh and Emily loses her grip before she turned around to Garcia with a questioning look.  
"She blames herself for what happened." Garcia said sad.  
"I know. I tried to convince her earlier that none of this is her fault but I think it'll takes some time for her to understand."  
"I feel so helpless." Emily sat down next to Penelope, so they could talk quietly, not wanting Henry to hear much of it.  
"I know, me too. But there isn't much we can do. All we can do is support her and be here. But it feels like we should be able to take all the pain away, right?"  
"Exactly. It hurts to see my little gumdrop like that."  
"She will get better, Pen. I promise." Garcia nodded and slid down next to Henry.  
"Hey buddy. Do you want to watch something else?"  
Seeing that Pen distracted Henry and knowing she will take good care of him, Emily walked up to her bathroom. Hearing a soft sobbing from inside, she gently knocked at the door.  
"JJ, it's me, Emily. Can I come in?"  
Silence.  
Emily noticed that the door wasn't locked.  
"JJ, I come in, alright?" Taking the silence as a yes, the woman opened the door and slowly moved inside. JJ was standing in front of the sink and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Hey." Emily walked up to her friend and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
"You can't blame yourself, JJ."  
"But I do. If I would have stayed at the Pentagon everything would be fine. He hated that I'm back at the BAU and then I was away so often, of course he-"  
"Stop it. You weren't happy there. And Will has no right in telling you what job is the best for you. "  
"But-"  
"No JJ. No but's . You need to understand that nothing is your fault. And if necessary I will tell you that until the rest of your life." Emily lifted JJ's chin up to look into her blue eyes. "You understand?" The blonde just nodded and blinked away a tear.  
"What am I telling Henry?"  
"We will figure out what to tell him. But that has time until, at least, tomorrow."  
JJ was about to say something but then shut her mouth again and grabbed Emily's hand.  
The older woman smiled and took the blonde in an embrace. "Everything is going to be okay. It just needs time." She could feel JJ nodding against her own shoulder. The two remained in that position for a bit longer before they returned into the livingroom.  
Garcia looked up at the two. "You're okay?" she asked and looked concerned to JJ who shook her head.  
"But better." She said and walked up to her son who was lying on the couch, watching the Power Rangers.  
"Hey buddy." She picked him up to sit down herself and put Henry on her lap.  
"I love you mommy but I can't breathe." He said, trying to get out of the tight hug from his mother.  
"Sorry. I love you sweetie." JJ kissed her son. "We should go home. It's getting late and you need to go to bed." Henry looked up at his mother with wide eyes.  
"But I don't want to go home."  
Garcia and Emily exchanged glances.  
"You stay here, JJ" Emily announced.  
"What? No, I'm going home. I can't-"  
"No, you're not leaving. I promised you not to leave."  
The blonde looked over to Garcia for help.  
"No, JJ. Emily is right. Either you stay here, you come with me, or one of us is going with you home. But I don't think going home is such a good idea."  
Seeing there is no way to argue, JJ agreed. She didn't like to be a pain for anyone but was happy that her friends wouldn't leave her alone.  
"Aunt Pen?" Henry climbed from JJ's lap and walked over to her.  
"Will you stay here too? If mommy and I stay here, I promised to make breakfast tomorrow and I want to make it for you too." The little blonde boy announced proudly.  
"Well I can't say no, can I?" She looked up from the boy to check if it's okay for her to stay.  
"No, you can't say no. You would probably miss out the best breakfast If you go!" Emily said, smiling as she saw Henry energetic nod.  
"Okay, then I guess we all snuggle up on the couch together and watch a movie. What do you say?"  
"YES!" Henry exclaimed and ran back to the couch, climbing up JJ's lap again and waited for Penelope and Emily to sit down next to him and his mother.  
"You know, we haven't finished 'Mean Girls' yet." Garcia sat, getting a final glare from Emily before starting the movie. It turned out that Penelope switched the DVD's earlier and now the 4 were watching "The Lion King."


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope was the first who woke up the next morning. They all must have fallen asleep during the movie. Garcia was on the one end of the couch with Henry in her arms. Looking to her right, she saw JJ and Emily snuggling close together. JJ's head was on Emily's shoulder and the older woman had wrapped her arms protectively around the Blonde's tiny body.  
After all what happened yesterday, JJ seemed so peaceful, Garcia thought. She hoped that it would stay like that for a little bit longer.  
Torn out of her thoughts by a moving Henry on her lap, Penelope looked down at the boy and stroked his head.  
"Morning buddy." She whispered.  
Henry rubbed his eyes and just smiled back at his godmother. He looked over to his mother and Emily, than back to Penelope.  
"Me hungry." Garcia started laughing. Of course, he was a Jareau and needed to be fed on regular basis. She grabbed him and walked into Emily's kitchen.

A few minutes later, JJ slowly opened her eyes. She could smell some food and started to get hungry. Realizing she was half lying on her friend, the Blonde quickly pulled away and got up. In her movement, she somehow managed to tangle up in the blanket that was lying on her lap and fell down again. Right on top of Emily.  
Emily opened her eyes in shook and looked at what just happened.  
"Wow. That was the sweetest 'wake up' of all time." Prentiss said and laughed.  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Emily." JJ looked at her friend, bright red.  
"Hey, it's okay. I assume it wasn't on purpose, was it?"  
"No, no. Of course not!" The Blonde said quickly as she jumped up and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
"JJ, I was kidding. Calm down. I'm fine." Emily smiled as she got up and grabbed her friends' hand.  
"Let's go and see if we find Garcia and your son?" JJ just nodded and followed her friend, still embarrassed, into the kitchen.

"Mommy, you awake!" Henry came running towards his mother as soon as she entered the kitchen. She kneeled down to kiss him.  
"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" The blonde boy nodded energetic.  
"Aunt Pen and I made breakfast." JJ looked up to Garcia.  
"Well, what you can call breakfast. You know how hard it is to find food in Emily's kitchen?"  
"Hey, I never said I have food around here." Emily pointed out in defense.  
"Yeah, yeah. I found some old toast, so my cute baby Gumdrop and I decided on making French Toast."  
"Yum." Emily and JJ said at the same time.

When everybody was finished with eating, Emily and Garcia were cleaning up the kitchen while JJ took Henry to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean him up.  
"So, what's going to happen today?" The tech-analyst asked.  
"I'm not sure. Henry probably wants to see Will." As Emily said his name in disgust.  
"But JJ won't." The raven haired nodded.  
"Let's see what JJ has to say. Maybe you take Henry if it is okay with her. I mean, you have been there yesterday. "  
"Yes, we could do that." Garcia said, while placing the last plate into the dishwasher. "I'm not sure if I can face him though. What he did to our Gumdrop-"  
"You don't have to go." Emily and Penelope both turned around at the sound of JJ's voice.  
"But-"  
"No 'buts'. You don't have to go. I won't go and Henry won't go either."  
"JJ." Emily stepped closer to her friend.  
"No, you heard him yesterday. Apparently he doesn't care about him and I can't be sure about what he is doing or telling Henry."  
Before Emily or Garcia could reply to JJ, she turned around and left the room.  
After a few exchanging glances, they also left the kitchen to go and see their friend.  
Entering the living room, they saw Henry sitting on the ground in front of the TV watching some cartoon while his mother sat on the couch, obviously not watching the cartoon but her son.  
Prentiss stopped and grabbed Penelope's arm.  
"Can you take Henry to the playground or something? I think, I need to talk to JJ. There is something she ain't telling us."  
"I know. Something is different. " With these words, Garcia walked up to the little Blonde and sat next to him.  
"Hey buddy. You wanna go on a playground with me? I would loooove to build some sandcastles with my favorite godson!" Henry looked excited to Penelope. It looked like he was crying earlier though. With an enthusiastic nod from the little boy, Garcia got up and turned around to see if JJ was fine with it.  
"Have fun." She said and wanted to kiss her son but Henry quickly grabbed Pen's hand and ran towards the door. Garcia looked questioning at Emily before she disappeared.  
"He hates me." JJ said, and fell back onto the couch.  
"No, he doesn't." Emily sat down on the little table in front of the couch, placing her hand on JJ's knee.  
"Yes, he does! He told me. I'm such a terrible mother."  
"JJ, he is 4. Let him pounding for a few hours and he will act like nothing happened. By the way, what did happen?" Emily asked concerned.  
"He asked to see Will." JJ said quietly.  
"And you said no." The raven haired saw that she guessed right when she saw her friends look in her eyes. "You know, as much as I hate to say it, maybe you should let Henry see his father." The blonde looked up at her friend in shock.  
"You got to be kidding! Why would I do that?"  
"Because after all what happened, Will is still his father and Henry does not understand what is going on and he needs a father."  
"But you heard Will, right? He said, that he doesn't care anymore and that I could have Henry. Like he's some fucking object. I don't want that Henry hears something like that and I can't be sure what will happen if we go there again. I need to explain Henry about what is going on but before I can do that, I need to talk to Will again about what is going to happen."  
"You know what is going to happen."  
"We will get a divorce."  
Emily got up from the coffee table to go and sit next to JJ and took her into a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. Nobody does."  
"Thank you, Em. You don't have to do all of this for me."  
The older again pulled away and placed her hand on the Blonde's forehead.  
"Mh, it doesn't seem like you have a fever."  
"Huh?" JJ looked confused at her friend.  
"Well, because you are talking nonsense. Of course I will help you. I will always be there for you if you need anything." JJ chuckled.  
"You are truly amazing Emily Prentiss." With these words, JJ leant in to kiss Emily on the cheek.

Both woman sat on the couch and watched some old reruns of 'Will & Grace'. JJ always watched it when she got home from a brutal case or was just in a bad mood in general. It was one of her favorite shows.  
Most of the time, Emily wasn't paying any attention on what was happening on screen, rather she watched her friend. Torn out of her thoughts by the phone, Emily quickly got up to answer it.  
"Prentiss."  
"How is my little sunshine doing?" Garcia asked concerned.  
"At the moment okay, I think."  
"She doesn't want Henry to see Will."  
"No, and she didn't change up her mind."  
"He's still upset and angry at her. I've never seen my little boy like that. I think he is really hurt."  
"JJ told me, that Henry said he hated her and now she thinks she is a terrible mother. I tried to convince her that she is not but I'm not sure if it got into JJ's head."  
"I don't like that. Emily, I don't like all of that!"  
"Me neither."  
"Do you think it's better if I take Henry home with me? Maybe a little distance will do some good?" Garcia suggested.  
"Yes, probably. I'm going to talk to JJ about it. Are you still on the playground?"  
"Uh, of course we are. I just built the most awesome sandcastle of all time." Emily started to chuckle.  
"Alright. Have fun. I will call you back in a few."  
After Emily ended the call, she talked to JJ about Garcia's suggestion. After a few minutes of debating whether it's a good idea or not, JJ finally agreed. She would stay the night at Emily's again and Henry at Garcia's.

The day went by with JJ and Emily mostly watching TV or talking about some random things.  
"Yeah, but you remember when you spilled your coffee all over Rossi?" Emily said, laughing at JJ who turned bright red.  
"Oh god, Don't remember me. That was so embarrassing. It was one of his very first days. He must have thought I'm just a stupid little blonde who can't do anything!"  
"It was funny though."  
"Ha-ha. Very so- I'm still laughing." JJ said sarcastic and slapped Emily on the upper arm.  
"I wonder what he was really thinking about you at that moment. Hey, what about we ask him tomorrow?" Emily teased. The Blonde's face fell as her friend referred to the coming day. "What?"  
"I don't want to go to work." JJ said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Because than I have to tell them." Emily placed her hand on JJ's and squeezed hers.  
"You don't have to tell the team about Will. Just take your time."  
"They will notice something is wrong. They always do."  
"But they also know not to push you to something you don't want to do. But JJ, you can tell them. They will stay 100 % behind you. Just like Garcia and I do. You are family and we will protect you. I actually don't want to know what they will do to Will once you tell them. We probably all want to kill him." Emily smiled at her friend who returned it.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime." Emily hugged her friend a last time. "Okay, let's go and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
"Yes mom." JJ said with a laugh and disappeared into the guest bedroom.


End file.
